Mouthwash users can be typically classified as those who take their mouthwash directly from the bottle, also called swiggers, and those that use a cup to dispense the mouthwash. Surveys have shown that swiggers represent about 30% of mouthwash users. Conventional mouthwash bottles, which include a threaded cap that also serves as the cup, are not well designed for swiggers, who do not need a cup. An improved mouthwash bottle could provide a better user experience for both swiggers and non-swiggers alike.